Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. However, as the number of available services increases, the energy consumption of the user equipment increases and forces the user to recharge the user terminal more frequently. Such inconvenience (i.e., reduced battery life) is a significant factor in a consumer' decision to purchase and use a particular user equipment. As a consequence, the service providers and device manufacturers face the additional challenges of reducing energy consumption of a user equipment while providing multiple services.